Episode 4832
Cold Open Prairie Dawn introduces today's theme of karate. Cookie Monster attempts to use a karate chop to share his cookie with her, but breaks it into several pieces instead. Scene #1 Zoe and Abby greet "Sensei Nina" as they are about to begin their karate class. Grover appears and claims to be a karate expert. His knowledge, however, is all based on watching Monster Karate Master 3. Thus, he is unable to split a small table in twain, or do today's lesson - kicking a ball off a stand with a roundhouse kick. He concedes to Nina's point that one can learn karate by just watching a movie, so he runs off to watch a second. Scene #2 For their first exercise, Zoe and Abby get workout their legs and their ears. Nina instructs them to jump, then stop when the hear the whistle. However, the two talk as they jump, not hearing Nina's two whistle blows. They focus better the second time, not talking at all and correctly stopping when they hear the whistle. Next, Nina has the girls balance on one foot while focusing on the ball. They both fall over when instructed to touch their noses. They press onward and succeed on their next try. Scene #3 Nina prepares the girls for the hardest exercise yet - a true test of their ability to focus. She has them stand still and not move at all, then brings in a puppy dog. The girls fawn over the cute puppy, meaning they've failed the test. To combat this, Zoe and Abby imagine the puppy is a doorknob (something that isn't cute). Scene #4 Nina now demonstrates how to kick the ball off the stand. Grover returns, having finished another karate movie, and fails yet again at kicking the ball himself. He is amazed watching Zoe and Abby do it and wants to learn the proper way. However, Nina breaks it to him that class is over for the day. He begins to weep, until Zoe and Abby offer to teach him what they've learned today. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - K. Film K is for Karate: Kids describe their karate class and how it's impacted their lives. Muppets Cookie's Crumby Pictures Mr. MiCookie attempts to teach Cookie Monster the ancient art of "Biscotti Karate." He tells his pupil to listen with his whole body ("Eyes watch, ears listen, voice quiet, body calm.") as he demonstrates ("Snacks on, snacks off!"). Cookie has a hard time paying attention, finding himself focusing on the black-and-white cookie belt instead. As he fails his attempts, he is tangled in the arms of The Karate Squid. Cookie is soon able to listen with his whole body, making him able to perform Biscotti Karate and earning him the cookie belt (which he then consumes). (opening logos cut) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 0, so the Count stomps 0 times. Muppets Oscar presents the Count with the number of the day - 0, hoping he won't be able to count it. The Count instead drives Oscar into his can by pointing out things there are zero of around. Elmo's World: Karate Scene #4 Grover practices standing on one foot and touching his nose. The girls reward him with a group hug, knocking him over, then sign off.